The Little Mer-Wolf
youknowhatmoviesucks' Movie-Spoof of "The Little Mermaid" Cast *Ariel - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Eric - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Flounder - Elvis (Open Season 3) *King Triton - Winston (Alpha and Omega) *Ariel's Sisters - Jenna & Aleu, Reba, Janice, Sweets, And Candy (Balto 1 & 2, & Alpha and Omega) *Harold The Sea Horse - Hammy (Over The Hedge) *Ursula - TerraPrincess (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *Sebastian - Verne (Over The Hedge) *Mermaids - Wolves (Alpha and Omega) *Grimsby - Salty (with Shacky and Mooch as an extra; Alpha and Omega) *The Sailors - Nikki,Kaltag,Star & Kirby (Balto 1 & 3) *Scuttle - Marcel (with Paddy as an extra; Alpha and Omega) *Ursula as Vanessa - Mahra (Jungle Cubs) *Max - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) *Flotsam - Tony (Alpha and Omega) *Jetsam - King (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *Carlotta - Bessy (Barnyard) *Chef Louis - Blitz (Road Rovers) *The Priest - Duke (Barnyard) *Gutt The Shark - Growl The Blue Bear (Alpha and Omega) *Washerwomen - Giselle (Open Season) Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) and Dipsy (Balto 3: Wings Of Change) Scenes * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 2 - Verne's Concert/"Daughters of Winston" * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 3 - Kate at the Sunken Ship * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 4 - Kate Meets Marcel * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 5 - Terra Watches Kate * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 6 - "Part of Your World" * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 7 - To the Surface * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 8 - The Storm at the Sea * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 9 - Humphrey is Saved/"Part of Your World (Reprise)" * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 10 - "Under the Sea" * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 11 - Kate's Hidden Treasure * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 12 - Terra's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 13 - In Humphrey's Kingdom * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 17 - Terra Takes Charge * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 18 - The Wedding Ship * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 19 - The Sun Sets * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 20 - Terra's Wrath * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 21 - A Happy Ending * The Little Mer-Wolf - Part 22 - End Credits Trivia Movies/TV Shows *Alpha and Omega *Open Season 3 *Balto * Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Over the Hedge *All dogs go to Heaven *Jungle Cubs *Rock-A-Doodle *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games * Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave *Barnyard *Road Rovers *Open Season *All dogs go to Heaven 2 *Balto 3: Wings of Change Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Youknowhatmoviesucks